Romance Road-Trip
by SugarPlumRush
Summary: She and her boyfriend were happily in a steady relationship. But after she found him cheating on her, she broke. When her best friend found her breaking down, he offered to go on a road-trip with her to get away, her choice would change her life forever. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Romance Road-trip**

**_A/N: _This is my first muti-chap story so no flames but constructive criticism is welcomed.**

_**Summary:**_

**_She and her boyfriend were happily in a steady relationship. But after she found him cheating on her, she broke. When her best friend found her breaking down, he offered to go on a road-trip with her to get away, her choice would change her life forever._**

* * *

**_*FIRST CHAPTER*_**

**_*Annabeth's POV*_**

I watched in horror as my boyfriend was making out with another girl.

I thought he was loyal. I thought he loved me.

I was frozen on the spot, having to suffer by watching them.

When they pulled away for air the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you've got a girlfriend," she protested, her breath coming out in short pants.

"Don't worry she'll never find out," he replied, diving back into their kiss.

"Yeah I'll never find out," I said hopelessly and pathetically.

They tore apart in an instant.

"Annabeth! This isn't what it looks like!" He shouted hastily.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded, "Because it looks like you were making out with another girl!" I ended, shouting.

"Im sorry," he said desperately.

"Yeah, because that's why you were cheating on me. I loved you Luke, and I thought you loved me back. Who knows, you could have cheated on me numerous times!" I shouted, tears helplessly steaming down my face.

"I-I should go," the girl said timidly and ran off with her belongings, leaving us alone.

"Have you?" I asked brokenly.

"Have I what?" He asked.

"Have you cheated on me before?" I asked again.

He was silent.

"You have, haven't you," I said in a whisper.

"Anna-"

"NO! Don't you dare try to reason with me! You've said enough!"

And I ran. As fast as I could, just to get away from there.

* * *

**_*Percy's POV*_**

I was peacefully driving to Annabeth's in my beat-down old truck, ready to pick her up for movie-night. I pulled up into her yard and honked the horn. Her step-mom, Susan, came out instead of her.

"Something's wrong with Annabeth," she said worried, "She won't stop crying."

My good mood deflated. Susan was panicked. So was I. Annabeth didn't cry, she was the strongest perso I know. I hurriedly open the door and slammed it behind me as I rushed up to Annabeth's room.

I opened the door carefully, speaking in a soft voice,

"Anna? Wisegirl? You okay?"

"W-what do you th-think?" Came her broken reply.

"Did someting happen to you?" I said as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you want to explain to me what happen?" I gently asked.

"L-Luke cheated on me." She squeezed out before sobs racked her body.

"Hey, Anna don't cry, it's okay. Shhhhh. Calm down. I'm here." I didn't care if her tears were ruining my shirt, I was only focusing on calming her down. Maybe also the fact that her jerk of a boyfriend cheated on her.

"Hey Anna?"

"Mmmmhmm*hic-up*mm"

Gods, she was so cute. If only she liked me back, I thought solemnly.

"Do you want to leave?"

* * *

**_*Annabeth's POV*_**

"Do you want to leave?" He asked.

"W-what?"

"Do you want to leave for a while? To take our minds off of everything?"

"Where?"

"Where the road takes us. Let's go on a road-trip. Do you want to come, to get away from everything for a little."

That next word would change my life forever.

"Yes."

* * *

**_A/N: _Wow... First chapter in my first story. It's an amazing feeling.**

**Please R&amp;R. Was it good? Should I continue it? If I do it might take a while so no flames about that please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Romance Road-Trip**

_**A/N:**_** SECOND CHAPTER! BAM! I'm so excited. Please take your seats and enjoy.**

_**Summary:**_

**_She and her boyfriend were happily in a steady relationship. But after she found him cheating on her, she broke. When her best friend found her breaking down, he offered to go on a road-trip with her to get away, her choice would change her life forever._**

* * *

_***SECOND CHAPTER***_

_***Percy's POV***_

"-yes mom-"

"Did you pack-?"

"-yes mom-"

"And-?"

"Yes mom," I said exasperated, "I've got everything. And if I have forgotten anything I'll buy another."

"Oh Percy... I'm going to miss you so much!" She finished, shouting, as she wrapped her arms around me in a vice grip.

"Me too mom," hugging her back just as tight.

"Are you ready to go?" Annabeth politely interrupted, after putting her bags on the back of my truck.

"Yeah-"

"Oh I'm going to miss you too!" My mother quickly pulled her into a hug just as tight, leaving Annabeth awkwardly patting her back, as my mom leaked a few tears. So I decided to swoop in and save her.

"Hey there mom, we'll Skype you as often as we can."

"But it's not going to be the same as seeing you in person," she wailed.

"It's not like you won't be seeing them at all, and I'm sure they'll be fine," Susan countered as she came over from my truck.

"Yes, and I think they should leave now so they can get to their hotel before dark," Annabeth's dad said as he followed Susan.

"Yeah we should, it's a few hours drive there," Annabeth added.

"Okay, Skype me as soon as possible," mom said, her and Susan leading me and Annabeth to my truck, Frederick still following.

Me and Annabeth got into my truck giving our final goodbyes. I gave one last smile to my mother.

She glanced from me, to Annabeth, then back to me. I swear she winked at me. But I brushed it of and let my mind wonder slightly as Annabeth and I started our new adventure.

Our very complicated and emotional adventure, as we would soon find out.

* * *

_***A WHILE BEFORE***_

_***Annabeth's POV***_

"Okay Annabeth, be safe." Susan said, sad eyes upon me.

"I will, but isn't dad supposed to give me that talk?" I asked confused.

"Well yes, I am, but someone beat me to it," he explained giving Susan a pointed look.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be a good step-mother" she answered back indirectly and sarcastically. I appreciated how she said step-mom instead of mother. My mom died in childbirth and I'm still very sensitive about that subject.

I slightly smiled towards them while picking up some of my bags.

"Well I'm going to go and put these in the truck," I informed them.

"We'll help, we wouldn't want you to die before you even leave," Susan joked, signalling for my dad to help.

We walked to Percy's truck, passing him and his mother on the way, and put my bags on the back. After I put my bag on the truck I walked over to Percy and his mom, who were hugging tightly.

"Are you ready to go?" I politely interrupted, looking from him to his mother.

"Yeah-"

"Oh I'm going to miss you too!" His mother cut him off, pulling me into her iron hold. I patted her back as she leaked a few tears.

"Hey there mom, we'll Skype you as often as we can," He interjected.

" But it's not going to be the same as seeing you in person," she wailed.

"It's not like you won't be seeing them at all, and I'm sure they'll be fine," Susan countered as she came over from the truck.

"Yes, and I think they should leave now so they can get to their hotel before dark," dad said as he followed Susan.

"Yeah we should, it's a few hours drive there," I added.

"Okay," Sally said, "Skype me as soon as possible." Her and Susan lead me and Percy to his truck and we got in saying our final goodbyes. I waved at my dad and Susan, them waving back smiles on their faces, or in Susan's case, a giant grin.

As Percy started his truck, I let my mind take me places as I stared off into the distance.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**This is longer than the first!**

** Please R&amp;R! I'd be so happy if you do. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Romance Road-Trip**

_**A/N: **_**Chapter three... wow. Can you believe it my loyal followers? I can't. I'm sorry for the wait, it's assessment and exam weeks so I'm kinda packed right now. So at the moment I'm also writing a one-shot, it's called _Black &amp; White. _I'm taking my time on it to make it long and perfect. I'll give you the summary in the _A/N_ after the chapter, and I'd like if when you review you could say if you like it or not. That's it from me for now, happy reading. **

_**Summary:**_

**_She and her boyfriend were happily in a steady relationship. But after she found him cheating on her, she broke. When her best frie_****_nd found her breaking down, he offered to go on a road-trip with her to get away, her choice would change her life forever._**

* * *

**I know I haven't mentioned where they used to live, so I'll tell you now that it was California. *winces* Don't get angry with me.**

* * *

**_*CHAPTER THREE*_**

**_*Percy's POV*_**

Her arms were limp around my neck as I carried her, Annabeth, up to our room.

She had fallen asleep around forty-five minutes before we arrived at our hotel. I looked at her face. She looks so peaceful, I thought.

Her eyes were closed, eyelashes resting on her cheeks, where a small sprinkle of freckles were littered, crawling up the bridge of her nose. The rosy color of her lips was ever present.

She was beautiful. Stunning. Every word relating to those.

I wish she were mine.

I'd been pinning after her for years, but then she started dating Luke. He was a player and everyone at school knew it, but Annabeth didn't believe that. Somehow they lasted a while, but that was because he made sure she didn't find out.

All the while, he cheated on her through almost all of their relationship. He wanted to get into every girl at school's pants. But Annabeth was stubborn. She didn't let him. He was stubborn too, so he stayed with her, determined to get into hers.

I wanted her to notice, because she didn't believe me. Although I didn't want her to find him like she did. It must have been bad, she never cries.

It hurt me seeing her like that, weak and helpless, for something I couldn't control. She was my life, I couldn't live without her. She was on par with my mom, the two most important people in my life.

I'd reached our room, room 508. I shifted her in my grasp and inserted the key into the door. I kicked the door open, turning to make sure I didn't accidentally knock Annabeth on the door frame.

I then continue to lay her down on the closest bed. Her grip then tightened on my arm.

"No, don't leave, I'm cold," she whispered groggily.

I sighed, laying down, wrapping my arms around her. She has no idea what she does to me. I pulled the crisp sheets over us, pulling her close.

After a while, her breath evened out, showing she was asleep, but I was still quite awake. She smelt like lemons. Fresh and tangy. Sweet but sour. Amazing. Perfect.

"I love you," I whispered into the silence, my voice raw with truth and passion.

I then soon drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Sorry it's short, there wasn't much to write about. The next chapter may take a while too, because I need too find their position and what they'll be doing. Do keep in mind that I am not from America but from Australia, so I have to do research. If you find any mistakes, tell me, it will be appreciated. And I hope next chapter will be longer.**

**Liked it? Hated it? R&amp;R.**

**Here's that summary I told you about. R&amp;R on this too.**

**Black &amp; White**

**_Summary:_**

_**Her world was always black and white, that was, until he came along.**_


End file.
